Bajo tu batuta
by SophyHei
Summary: Chiaki finalmente tiene una sorpresa para Nodame, ¿será lo que ella estuvo esperando? ¿o los papeles se invirtieron?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Ninomiya, sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.**  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bajo tu batuta**

**.**

**..**

_"Shinichi Chiaki, renombrado hijo del pianista Masayuki Chiaki, egresado de la escuela de Piano en el Conservatorio de Música Momogaoka en Japón, ganador del concurso de Dirección Platini en Paris, Director oficial de la orquesta parisiana Roux-Marlet. Tiene como maestros a Franz Von Stresemann y Sebastiano Vieira y es poseedor de una carrera que empieza a gozar de prestigio y calidad musical."_

Así empezó el artículo de la prestigiosa revista _"Music to the World"._

El joven director se sonrojó ante tal curriculum. Sin embargo, líneas más abajo se podía leer algo no muy beneficioso.

_"…la exigencia del director no encajaba con la pieza, la llenó de dramatismo cuando lo que se necesitaba era sólo un poco de simpleza."_

¿Dramatismo? ¿así era como otros escuchaban su música? ¿así es como se escuchó su sinfonía _"Primavera"_ de Schumann? Generalmente él no se dejaba influir por su estado de ánimo pero esa vez fue inevitable, fue por Nodame, en el momento que decidió dejarlo había estallado su mundo interno y lo había hecho inestable. Sí, por ella, ese día que se fue y prácticamente lo abandonó.

_"…sin embargo, sus errores pueden ser perdonados, ya que aún no se encuentra en la cúspide de su carrera artística y es poseedor de una vitalidad magnífica y juventud."_

Cerró los ojos, no se sintió bien… ¿qué haría? Hasta el momento no había recibido una mala crítica. Muchos hablaban sobre lo que hizo con la Roux-Marlet como director principal. Era la primera vez que alguien atacaba su trabajo de esa manera. Se puso de mal humor, la tolerancia no era su fuerte.

Su teléfono sonó.

—¡Chiaki-kun! —el grito proveniente de la asistente de Stresemann hizo que alejara un poco el celular de su oído.

—¿Qué pasa, Elise? —respondió molesto.

—Leí la crítica, jojojojo...

—¡¿Para eso llamas?! ¡Voy a colgar! —amenazó, mientras seguía escuchando sus burlas, hasta que la molesta risa finalmente se detuvo.

—Tengo trabajo para ti —se contuvo un momento y luego continuó—. Y para tu esposa, Nodame.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo sorprendido, quiso aclarar que no era su esposa, pero ya estaba cansado de todo eso y sólo exclamó—. ¿Para Nodame?

—Oui, oui, Chiaki-kun.

.

Nodame llegó rato después, lo besó en la frente al encontrarlo dormido sobre el sillón y se fijó en la revista que se encontraba abierta encima de la mesa. Lo observó algo contrariada, ¿estaría molesto? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando encontró comida enlatada para cenar.

.

..

_La gente aplaudió emocionada la obertura "Egmont" de Beethoven. El joven director de orquesta hizo una corta venia, pero lucía nervioso, su sudor lo delataba._

_Finalmente había llegado el momento._

_El público estaba expectante, se prometía un excelente concierto para piano. Con esa muchacha con cara de niña… _

_Las palmas rigieron cuando ella ingresó al escenario con ese extravagante vestido de color verde turquesa que la cubría debajo de los hombros hasta los tobillos._

..

.

Sus ojos se abrieron, lo que primero que vio fueron esas teclas blancas y negras alternadas. Vio el reloj que marcaba las diez y treinta minutos. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior practicando. Seguro había entrado en el trance de siempre. Anoche él había tenido que partir hacia Filadelfia. Pero antes se había comportado de manera extraña.

.

—Shinichi-kun —mencionó echada en el futón después de comer.

Apenas él despertó le dio la bienvenida. Estaba de mejor humor aunque tenía rastros de molestia, y decidió cocinar al escucharla tocar.

—Nodame, ¿qué te parece esta pieza? —le dijo mostrándole la partitura.

"_Concierto para piano No 1 de Tchaikovsky" _

Ella la hojeó un poco mientras entonaba con su voz la melodía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era una pieza para piano y orquesta y sus ánimos se le vinieron abajo.

—¿Con quién vas a tocarla? —su voz era de ultratumba.

Chiaki rió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te gusta? Pienso que va muy bien contigo, por lo excéntrica y dramática.

Nodame se molestó por el comentario y frunció el ceño.

¿Dramática? ¿no le habían dicho a él eso? Además tampoco era una pieza para el director, pues era romántica, nada parecida a él.

—Pues tampoco es para el sempai, mira que lo romántico no va contigo. Siempre eres tan frío como el hielo, como un iceberg, como Kazuo…

Fue acallada por los platos casi vacíos que cayeron sobre su cabeza. No tenía paciencia.

—¡Gyabon! ¡te apasionas por todo, te pones dramático y te enojas…!

_¿Dramático? ¿qué demonios?_

—Deberías divertirte tocando mi suite del _"Moja Moja"_.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Chiaki

—¡¿Cómo diablos crees que voy a tocar eso?!

—¿Y los _"Ejercicios de Pedos"_? —corrió al piano y empezó a cantar.

—¡Basta! —la tomó de la ropa, mientras se iba llenando de fuego.

—¡Mukyaaaa!

Igual terminó de tocarla, cuando él se metió a la bañera.

El sonido del agua aminoraba el eco de la canción de pedos.

_¿Por qué seguía tocando esa pieza? Rara, Nodame…_

Ella sabía cómo animarlo y ayudarlo. Siempre lo hizo desde que estuvieron en Japón. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Seguía siendo la misma, lo único que había cambiado era el sonido de su piano, ahora daba tonos más perfectos y armoniosos.

Lo embargó nuevamente ese deseo, con tanta intensidad como cuando oyó su sonata de Beethoven que lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

Quería tocar con ella. Realmente lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

.

Nodame empezó a practicar _"La Campanella"_ de Liszt. Una pieza que encajaba perfectamente en ella. Chiaki colocó la misma partitura que le enseñó momentos atrás encima del piano haciendo que se detuviera.

—De todas maneras por qué no la practicas. Es una buena pieza —dijo mientras se iba a su habitación—. Voy a empacar, me voy a Filadelfia.

Desde hace ya un tiempo habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Habían hecho algunos arreglos en el departamento que era de Chiaki y habían alquilado un pequeño ático en el edificio para colocar el otro piano, para que no hubieran problemas cuando ambos tuvieran que usarlo.

Nodame volvió a mirar aquella partitura…

—¿Practicarla? ¿para qué? —se repitió a sí misma, mientras pensaba que aparte de eso tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Tenía a puertas un concurso de piano en España.

Miró su piano de color negro de nuevo, volteó la primera página de la partitura y sus manos se posaron nuevamente en las teclas suaves. Aquellos acordes comenzaron a sonar.

.

..

_La orquesta sonó de manera emocionante, los instrumentos de viento metal y cuerdas daban pie a la introducción de los acordes fortissimos del piano. Ella permanecía ansiosa y expectante, como queriendo transmitir el peso de la primera parte de la pieza._

_La canción se tornó inestable, y contrapuso improvisadamente partes lentas y rápidas, que suprimieron cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo, pero no de apasionamiento._

_Orquesta y piano, ambos luchaban por llevar las riendas del discurso musical y mantener la supremacía. Justo como ellos, como Chiaki y Nodame. _

_Los asistentes fueron llevados poco a poco a ese ambiente tenso. Dramatismo, teatralidad y apasionamiento, como había sido su relación todo este tiempo, pero no había ningún tipo de sentimentalismo ni angustia. _

..

.

Chiaki se agarraba el pecho, no importa cuántas veces viajó en avión, no llegaba a acostumbrarse. Lo odiaba realmente. El día anterior había dejado a Nodame practicando esa canción, aunque hubiera querido quedarse con ella, tuvo que hacer ese viaje.

Sintió un viento cálido sobre su rostro, se acercaba la primavera. Se dirigió al _Verizon Hall_. Había sido invitado gracias a Stresemann, después de todo es viejo le trajo muy buenas cosas a su vida, porque gracias a él pudo aprender y crecer como director.

El metro anunció su partida.

Tenía que entregar las canciones que interpretaría la orquesta. Primero empezaría con la Obertura _"Egmont"_ de Beethoven, luego su concierto para piano y por último la Sinfonía No 41 de Mozart _"Júpiter"_. Ensayaría la sinfonía y la obertura primero. Luego llamaría a Nodame.

No entendía porqué pero lo había embargado una extraña felicidad, ¿qué pensaría Nodame al respecto? ¿se pondría a saltar de felicidad? ¿comenzaría a repetir esos extraños sonidos guturales? Quería pensar que todo iba a estar bien. Ella había cambiado, no era la chica que cumpliría ese sueño infantil como tocar con él, podría cumplir ese sueño y luego seguir con más. Por eso estaba tan seguro de hacer esto con ella.

Sonrió al pensar que era uno de los sueños de Nodame hechos realidad.

"_Tal vez podríamos tocar con la orquesta de Filadelfia…"_

Le había dicho ese día que fue a buscarla a su hogar hace ya cinco años.

.

Después de un primer ensayo general, todos en la orquesta estaban agotados. Chiaki era un excelente director pero muy meticuloso y perfeccionista. Las personas no estaban acostumbrados a tantas horas de agotamiento mental.

Aún así, pensaron que era asombroso para ser tan joven.

.

..

_La flauta abrió el primer pasaje de ese Andantino simplice, la nostalgia se volvió partícipe esta vez. Sus manos grandes se movían en toda la extensión del piano, hasta llegar al prestissimo de la partitura, al ritmo bailable, tan corto pero emocional. Y con gran precisión volvió a la dulzura nostálgica que inició aquel segundo movimiento._

..

.

Escuchaba ansiosamente el timbrado en el teléfono de ella.

—¿Aló?

—Nodame, soy yo.

—¡Awww! "soy yo", repítelo ¿sí? —siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que la llamaba.

—Nodame… ven a Filadelfia.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió por lo intempestiva de la propuesta—. ¿Por qué? Sabes que tengo un concurso a…

—Tu concurso es el próximo mes, ¿no? —la interrumpió.

—Sí, pero tengo que practicar y…

—Sólo serán tres días.

—¿Para qué, sempai? No pued…

—Tocaremos juntos —anunció—. Te espero esta noche, te dejé el pasaje dentro del primer cajón de mi cómoda.

Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Nodame no sabía que pensar. _¿Era una broma? _Él no solía hacer ese tipo de anuncios así por así.

_¿Qué le diría a su maestro Yoda, Auclair?_

_¿Tendría que faltar al conservatorio?_

_¿Y su concurso? _

Más sorpresa le causó cuando Yoda estaba enterado del asunto y ya había dado su brazo a torcer.

—¿Mukya? —repitió mientras se encontraba de pie frente a su clase de piano.

.

..

_La orquesta inició el tercer movimiento con un golpe y rápidamente dio inicio esa galopante danza en el piano. El concierto entretenía al público, pero no era sólo eso. Era la pianista y su química con el director. Ambos le habían impreso intensidad a esa canción llena de detalles y con un importante componente lírico. La facilidad con que representaban la música y la transmitían ante los demás. Siendo, sin embargo, una pieza tan compleja y espectacular. _

..

.

Chiaki la esperaba impaciente en el aeropuerto, el vuelo se había retrasado quince minutos. Miraba su reloj, hasta que al fin ella se apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué es esto, sempai? —estaba visiblemente enojada—. Elise me dijo que ya lo tenías planeado, ¡¿por qué hacer algo así?!

—Nodame, este no es el lugar.

—¡Sempai es un idiota! —gritó en un furioso japonés mientras la gente los observaba.

—Oye —no sabía cómo explicarle a su impredecible novia los hechos. Sólo se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí.

—¡¿Por qué tomaste la decisión sin consultarme?! ¡¿Qué pasa si no puedo estar a la altura?! ¡¿Y si no puedo repetir la misma manera de tocar como lo hice con Stresemann?!

—¡Por supuesto que no podrás repetir la misma forma! —ya había perdido la paciencia—. ¡Porque tocarás conmigo! Será distinto por eso, ¿entiendes? —finalmente la había logrado entender, estaba insegura, de miedo. Y era comprensible.

Giró para mirarla, ella observaba la extraña ciudad desde ventana del el taxi que los llevaba al hotel. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

—No cr…

—Quiero tocar contigo —dijo finalmente—. Me atrapaste completamente, no entiendo por qué, sólo lo deseo así —explicó sin verla.

El silencio reinó durante el trayecto que quedaba.

.

Las puertas del ascensor de ese lujoso hotel se abrieron. Ambos entraron aún sin hablarse.

—Lo haré —respondió.

Chiaki cerró los párpados y sólo atinó a sonreír. Nodame continuó hablando.

—¿Fue una declaración de amor? Bueno, sólo porque Shinichi-kun lo desea tanto y no puede evitar amar a Nodame de esa manera y… —fue callada por los brazos fuertes de él—. ¡Gyabo!

.

..

_Los aplausos reinaron durante mucho tiempo en el Verizon Hall. _

_Finalmente se divirtió con la música, lo había hecho desde que la conoció. Había disfrutado de los tonos que impuso en su interpretación, tan divertida, tan alegre, tan apasionada. _

_Nodame aún lucía sorprendida ante la emoción del público. La mano sudorosa de Chiaki se posó en su espalda. Hizo una pequeña venia torpe y se retiró con la cara más infantil que con la que entró._

..

.

La joven había entrado al camerino y detrás de ella, su novio.

Sólo se acercó a ella.

—Shinichi-kun, dejaste la pue… —fue callada por sus labios. La besó con tal intensidad que sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo, estaban embriagados de amor.

—¿Sí, que ibas a decirme? —preguntó cuando terminó.

—Dejaste la puerta abierta, sempai.

Se fijó con absoluta vergüenza la cantidad de prensa y flashes de las cámaras que habían. Todos tomaban fotos y preguntaban desesperados.

—¿Eh? —sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su piel se tornó morada. Y aún tenía que interpretar a Mozart.

—Aheeee… —ella rió nerviosamente.

.

"_La pareja dorada: Una muy apasionada interpretación" _

Fue el título al día siguiente de la sección cultural en el aclamado diario _"Times"._

Finalmente su sueño fue cumplido. Aunque todavía faltaría uno más...

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Nodame Cantabile es un anime que marcó un antes y un después para mí en lo personal (no sé qué tanto puede influir, pero lo hizo), realmente fue una satisfacción mía escribir al respecto. Nodame es mi personaje femenino preferido, ella es tan impredecible, tan inestable, pero con un talento que sobrepasa los límites. Por otro lado, Chiaki es su pareja perfecta. Se complementan de tal manera que sólo pueden hacerse avanzar y mejorar entre ellos. Me gusta mucho esa dinámica de pareja. En la que sólo avanzan cuando están al lado del otro. Y bueno, también me quedé con las ganas que tocaran un concierto juntos, por eso la razón del fic, jeje.

Si quieren escuchar el Concierto No 1 de Tchaikovsky, que Nodame tocó, acá se los dejo:

www. youtube watch?v=EIEsg99sy-4 (no se olviden de quitar los espacios)

Y un plus también, una canción corta que me encanta "La Campanella" de Liszt:

www. youtube watch?v=vwc-nmyPm4I

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este fic, aunque el fandom esté un poco abandonado, si se pasan por acá, no se olviden de dejarme sus críticas y comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
